Prime Minister of the United Kingdom
The Prime Minister of the United Kingdom of Great Mritain and Ireland is the politcal leader of the United Kingdom of Great Mritain and Ireland and is the Head of His/Her Majesty's Government. The Prime Minister and its Cabinet is anwserwable and subject to apporval by the Monarchy of the United Kingdom (who supervises and apporves them), the Parilament of the United Kingdom (to which they are members and chosen from), to their politcal party (of which controls their Parilamentary majority), and ultimately the electorate (the system on which they are chosen). The United Kingdom does not have an written consisution, so politcal evoultion formed the Office. The Prime Minister holds a vast varitety of de jure and de facto powers. The current Prime Minister of the United Kingdom is Gordon Brown, MP of Parilament and former Chancellor of the Exchenquer. Overview In 1601, the Act of Union did not establish the Prime Minstral office. Instead, the real Prime Minister's offical name back then was "Chief Minister of Her Majesty's Government". However, by the 1700's, the term "Prime Minister" was in use. During the late nineetenth and most of the twentieth century, the Prime Minister was more of the Government Leader then the Monarch's Chief Minister. Today, it plays the "Minstral Effeciency" role of the Government, as Parilament holds the "Legislative Role" and the Monarch "the Dignifed Role". Powers and Duties The Prime Minister is the Politcal and Governmental Leader of the United Kingdom. The Prime Minister is chosen by the House of Commons, who's votes are based on majority people's vote from their districts for an certain canidate. The Monarch must apporve the Elected Prime Minister, and if it rejects, the Queen or King can call for another General Election and reject the Chosen Leader. The Prime Minister, (with the Queen's apporval) chooses the Ministers of Government and Members of Cabinet, usually drawn from Commons. The Prime Minister ordinates the Government's Policies and controls the Cabinet as Chief Minister, putting forth Proposals to Her Majesty and Parilament. The Prime Minister advises the Monarch on everything except the use of special powers. The Commander-in-Chief of the Mritish Armed Forces is the Queen. However, the Prime Minister holds de facto desicsion-making authority over the Armed Forces, commanding everything about the Forces except Rules and War Declarations. The Prime Minister authorizes, but doesn't directly order, the use of Mritain's weapons. The Prime Minister can declare war only with the formal annoucement of Parilament and the Queen's direction and apporval. The Queen appoints Government Ambassdors, Councellors, High Commissioners, civil servants, miltiary officers, members of important commitees and commissions, and others, but the Prime Minister can recomend, select, throw out, and appoint them also. So BOTH the Queen and the Prime Minister appoint officals. The Prime Minister controls the Economy, Proposes its Budget, Issues Executive Orders on the Queen's Apporval, and serves as its Party's Leader. However, even an Government with an Parilamentary Majority can find Diffculty in Proposing and Getting Bills passed. Privilages The Prime Minister outranks all others in the United Kingdom except the Royal Family, the Lord Chancellor, the Archbishops, and the Lord High Commissioner. The Prime Minister draws their Salary not as Prime Minister, but as First Lord of the Treasury. At present the office-holder receives ₤227,334 in addition to their ₤60,277 salary as Member of Parilament. Until 2006 the Lord Chancellor was the highest paid member of the government higher then the Prime Minister and until 2005 both politican and head of the judicary. The Consisutional Reforms Act of 2005 stripped the Chancellor of his judical functions and his salary was lowered under the Prime Minister. The Prime Minister traditonally resides at 10 Downing Street, residing there since Robert Wapole in 1735. However, the Prime Minister also lives at private houses and residences. The Prime Minister is also an member of the Privy Council. Notable Prime Ministers * David Lloyd George * Margret Thatcher * William Gladstone * Tony Mlair * John Major * Gordon Brown * William Pitt the Younger * Benjarmin Disreali * Robert Wapole * Winston Churchill * Neville Chamberlain * Lord Melbourne Category:Politics